1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus and a roll shaft supplying apparatus for producing a heat transfer recording sheet used in thermal facsimile devices and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional facsimile devices use a heat transfer recording sheet in the form of a roll. This recording sheet is also called a donor, which has such a structure that a hot melt ink layer consisting of a binder of wax, resins, etc., and a color agent is laid on one surface of a thin, plastic film base, for example, of polyester. The ink layer of the recording sheet is overlaid on paper, and the back face of the recording sheet is heated by a heating means such as a thermal head to transfer ink to the paper, thereby effecting printing. Such facsimile devices are provided with an apparatus for indicating the end of the recording sheet.
For indication of the end of the recording sheet, an end mark with a reflective surface is normally provided in the vicinity of a fixed end (terminal end) of the recording sheet to a roll shaft. This end mark is given on either the hot melt ink layer side or the opposite side thereto of the recording sheet, and is optically detected by a sensor having a light source and a photodetector. This end mark is printed on the recording sheet by flexography or brushing.
However, in case of the end mark being printed by flexography where ink is deposited on the recording sheet using a rubber letterpress plate, the recording sheet would be conceivably crumpled during printing if it is thin.
On the other hand, in case of a small end mark being printed by brushing, there are problems that the quality of marking is poor and that the printing takes a long time.
The present invention has been accomplished taking account of the above-described points, and an object of the present invention is to provide a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus and a roll shaft supplying apparatus by which the end mark can be given to the recording sheet with good quality and good accuracy and a great deal of recording sheets can be produced quickly.
A first feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus comprising: a web supplying apparatus for supplying a web having a base film and a hot melt ink layer; a gravure printing apparatus for printing a plurality of end marks at predetermined intervals in a widthwise direction on the web supplied from the web supplying apparatus; a drying apparatus for drying the end marks gravure-printed; a sheet winding apparatus for winding a sheet obtained from the web in a roll form around a roll shaft having a slit at one end thereof to form a sheet roll; a roll shaft supplying apparatus for supplying the roll shaft to the sheet winding apparatus; and a discharging apparatus for discharging the sheet roll formed by the sheet winding apparatus.
A second feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus, wherein the drying apparatus has a fan, a heater, and a circulating duct connected to the fan and the heater to circulate hot air and extending to the vicinity of the web, and a slot for making the hot air blow against the each end mark on the web is formed in the circulating duct.
A third feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus, wherein the roll shaft supplying apparatus comprises a transferring apparatus for sequentially transferring roll shafts in a horizontal direction; an introducing apparatus connected to an upstream side of the transferring apparatus, for introducing the roll shafts to the transferring apparatus, a discharging apparatus connected to a downstream side of the transferring apparatus, for discharging the roll shafts to a side of a winding portion; a slit detecting apparatus for detecting presence or absence of a slit of a roll shaft, and an orientation of the roll shaft; and a gripping/turning apparatus arranged to operate based on a signal from the slit detecting apparatus in such a manner that if a slit is present in a roll shaft and if an orientation of the sheet roll is correct, the gripping/turning apparatus grips the roll shaft on the transferring apparatus and transfers the roll shaft to the discharging apparatus without changing the orientation and that if a slit is present in a roll shaft and if an orientation of the sheet roll is opposite, the gripping/turning apparatus grips the roll shaft on the transferring apparatus, horizontally rotates the roll shaft about 180 and transfers the roll shaft to the discharging apparatus.
A fourth feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus, wherein the sheet winding apparatus comprises a plurality of holding/rotating devices for sequentially moving on an orbit passing a sticking position, a winding position, and a discharging position and rotating as holding the roll shaft from both sides thereof; a sticking apparatus, disposed near the sticking position, for sticking an adhesive along a circumferential direction around an outer periphery of an unused roll shaft held by the holding/rotating device; a cutting apparatus, disposed between the winding position and the discharging position, for cutting a sheet extending between an already wound sheet roll at the discharging position and an unused roll shaft at the winding position; and a press roll, provided near the winding position, for pressing a sheet against an outer periphery of an unused roll shaft held by the holding/rotating device.
A fifth feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus, wherein the sheet winding apparatus comprises sheet winding devices arranged in multiple steps in a vertical direction and wherein the discharging apparatus comprises a plurality of sheet roll cradles arranged in multiple steps in the vertical direction corresponding to the steps in which the sheet winding devices are arranged, on each of which a sheet roll from each sheet winding device is to be mounted; a carry-out conveyor provided beside the sheet roll cradles; a guide rail disposed beside the sheet roll cradles on an opposite side to the carry-out conveyor and arranged in the vertical direction; and receiving arms horizontally mounted to the guide rail corresponding to the sheet roll cradles, each receiving arm vertically moving along the guide rail and horizontally extending or contracting, and each receiving arm receiving a sheet roll on the sheet roll cradle to transfer the sheet roll onto the carry-out conveyor.
A sixth feature is a heat transfer recording sheet producing apparatus comprising: a web supplying apparatus for supplying a web having a base film and a hot melt ink layer; a gravure printing apparatus for printing a plurality of end marks at predetermined intervals in a widthwise direction on the web supplied from the web supplying apparatus; and a drying apparatus for drying the end marks gravure-printed; wherein the drying apparatus has a fan, a heater, and a circulating duct connected to the fan and the heater to circulate hot air and extending to the vicinity of the web and a slot for making the hot air blow against the each end mark on the web is formed in the circulating duct.
A seventh feature is a roll shaft supplying apparatus for supplying a roll shaft having a slit at one end thereof to a winding portion for winding a sheet around the roll shaft in a roll form, comprising: a transferring apparatus for sequentially transferring roll shafts in a horizontal direction; an introducing apparatus connected to an upstream side of the transferring apparatus, for introducing the roll shafts to the transferring apparatus; a discharging apparatus connected to a downstream of the transferring apparatus, for discharging the roll shafts to a side of winding portion; a slit detecting apparatus for detecting presence or absence of a slit of a roll shaft, and an orientation of the roll shaft; and a gripping/turning apparatus arranged to operate based on a signal from the slit detecting apparatus in such a manner that if a slit is present in a roll shaft and if an orientation of the sheet roll is correct, the gripping/turning apparatus grips the roll shaft on the transferring apparatus and transfers the roll shaft to the discharging apparatus without changing the orientation and that if a slit is present in a roll shift and if an orientation of the sheet roll is opposite, the gripping/turning apparatus grips the roll shaft on the transferring apparatus, horizontally rotates the roll shaft about 180 and transfers the sheet roll to the discharging apparatus.
An eighth feature is a sheet winding apparatus for winding a sheet around a roll shaft in a roll form to form a sheet roll, comprising: a plurality of holding/rotating devices for sequentially moving on an orbit passing a sticking position, a winding position, end a discharging position and rotating as holding the roll shaft from both sides thereof; a sticking apparatus, disposed near the sticking position, for sticking an adhesive along a circumferential direction around an outer periphery of an unused roll shaft held by the holding/rotating device; a cutting apparatus, disposed between the winding position and the discharging position, for cutting a sheet extending between an already wound sheet roll at the discharging position and an unused roll shaft at the winding position; and a press roll, provided near the winding position, for pressing a sheet against an outer periphery of an unused roll shaft held by the holding/rotating device, and a sheet roll comprising a roll shaft; a sticking portion provided along a circumferential direction on an outer periphery of the roll shaft; and a sheet wound around the outer periphery of the roll shaft.
A ninth feature is a sheet winding/discharging apparatus comprising: a plurality of sheet winding devices arranged in multiple steps in a vertical direction, each for winding a sheet around a roll shaft to form a sheet roll; a plurality of sheet roll cradles arranged in multiple steps in the vertical direction corresponding to the steps in which the sheet winding devices are arranged, on each of which a sheet roll from each sheet winding device is to be mounted; a carry-out conveyor provided beside the sheet roll cradles; a guide rail disposed beside the sheet roll cradles on an opposite side to the carry-out conveyor and arranged in the vertical direction; and receiving arms horizontally mounted to the guide rail corresponding to the sheet roll cradles, each receiving arm vertically moving along the guide rail and horizontally extending or contracting, and each receiving arm receiving a sheet roll on the sheet roll cradle to transfer the sheet roll onto the carry-out conveyor.
According to the first feature, the web supplied from the web supplying apparatus is sent to the gravure printing apparatus, and then the gravure printing apparatus operates to print a plurality of end marks at predetermined intervals in the widthwise direction in a predetermined region on the web. The end marks printed on the web are then dried by the drying apparatus, thereby obtaining a plurality of heat transfer recording sheets each having their end marks. The sheet winding apparatus winds the heat transfer recording sheet in a roll form around a roll shaft supplied from the roll shaft supplying apparatus to form a sheet roll, and the sheet roll is discharged from the discharging apparatus.
According to the second feature, the drying apparatus circulates the hot air generated by the fan and the heater inside the circulating duct, whereby the temperature of the air in the duct is always kept constant and the hot air can be made to blow against the end marks under constant conditions through the respective slots.
According to the third feature, roll shafts with slits at one end thereof are introduced from the introducing apparatus to the transferring apparatus, and then sequentially are transferred horizontally on the transferring apparatus. When a roll shaft comes to below the slit detecting apparatus, the transferring apparatus stops and the slit detecting apparatus detects presence or absence of a slit in the roll shaft and an orientation of the roll shaft. Then the roll shaft in transferred on the transferring apparatus, and the transferring apparatus stops when the roll shaft comes to below the gripping/turning apparatus. The gripping/turning apparatus operates based on a signal from the slit detecting apparatus in such a manner that if a slit is formed in the roll shaft and if the orientation thereof is correct, it grips the roll shaft to transfer it to the discharging apparatus without changing the orientation and that if a slit is formed in the roll shaft and if the orientation of the roll shaft is opposite, it grips the roll shaft to horizontally rotate it about 180 and then transfers it to the discharging apparatus.
According to the fourth feature, the both ends of an unused roll shaft are held and rotated by the holding/rotating apparatus located at the sticking position on the orbit. Next, the sticking apparatus performs sticking along the circumferential direction on the outer periphery of roll shaft and thereafter the holding/rotating apparatus holding the roll shaft moves to the winding position. At the same time, the sheet roll already wound at the winding position moves to the discharging position. Then the cutting apparatus cuts the sheet extending between a sheet roll at the discharging position and an unused roll shaft at the winding position. At the winding position the cut sheet is urged against the outer periphery of the unused roll shaft by the press roll to be fixed thereto, and thereafter the holding/rotating apparatus rotates the roil shaft to wind the sheet around the outer periphery of the roll shaft, thereby obtaining a sheet roll.
According to the fifth feature, the sheet is wound around the outer periphery of a roll shaft to form a sheet roll in each of the sheet winding devices arranged in multiple steps. The sheet roll obtained by each sheet winding device is mounted on each of the sheet roll cradles arranged in multiple steps corresponding to the arrangement steps of the sheet winding devices. Then the receiving arms provided corresponding to the respective sheet roll cradles ascend along the guide rail in a retracted state so as to lift up the sheet roll mounted on the sheet roll cradle in each step. Then each receiving arm extends to the carry-out conveyor and then descends. Thus, the receiving arms mount the sheet rolls in order onto the carry-out conveyor.
According to the sixth feature, the web supplied from the web supplying apparatus is fed to the gravure printing apparatus, and the gravure printing apparatus operates to print a plurality of end marks at predetermined intervals in the widthwise direction in a predetermined region on the web. The end marks printed on the web are then dried by the drying apparatus, thereby obtaining a plurality of heat transfer recording sheets each with end mark. In the drying apparatus, the hot air generated by the fan and the heater is circulated in the circulating duct, whereby the temperature of the air in the duct is always kept constant and the hot air can be always made to blow against the end marks under constant conditions through the slots.
According to the seventh feature, roll shafts with slits at one end thereof are introduced from the introducing apparatus to the transferring apparatus, and then sequentially are transferred horizontally on the transferring apparatus. When a roll shaft comes to below the slit detecting apparatus, the transferring apparatus stops and the slit detecting apparatus detects presence or absence of a slit in the roll shaft and an orientation of the roll shaft. Then the roll shaft is transferred on the transferring apparatus, and the transferring apparatus stops when the roll shaft comes to below the gripping/turning apparatus. The gripping/turning apparatus operates based on a signal from the slit detecting apparatus in such a manner that if a slit is formed in the roll shaft and if the orientation thereof is correct, it grips the roll shaft to transfer it to the discharging apparatus without changing the orientation and that if a slit is formed in the roll shaft and if the orientation of the roll shaft is opposite, it grips the roll shaft to horizontally rotate it about 180 and then transfers it to the discharging apparatus.
According to the eighth feature, the both ends of an unused roll shaft are held and rotated by the holding/rotating apparatus located at the sticking position on the orbit. Next, the sticking apparatus performs sticking along the circumferential direction on the outer periphery of roll shaft and thereafter the holding/rotating apparatus holding the roll shaft moves to the winding position. At the same time, the sheet roll already wound at the winding position moves to the discharging position. Then the cutting apparatus cuts the sheet extending between a sheet roll at the discharging position and an unused roll shaft at the winding position. At the winding position the cut sheet is urged against the outer periphery of the unused roll shaft by the press roll to be fixed thereto, and thereafter the holding/rotating apparatus rotates the roll shaft to wind the sheet around the outer periphery of the roll shaft, thereby obtaining a sheet roll
According to the ninth feature, the sheet is wound around the outer periphery of a roll shaft to form a sheet roll in each of the sheet winding devices arranged in multiple steps. The sheet roll obtained by each sheet winding device is mounted on each of the sheet roll cradles arranged in multiple steps corresponding to the arrangement steps of the sheet winding devices. Then the receiving arms provided corresponding to the respective sheet roll cradles ascend along the guide rail in a retracted state so as to lift up the sheet roll mounted on the sheet roll cradle in each step. Then each receiving arm extends to the carry-out conveyor and then descends. Thus, the receiving arms mount the sheet rolls in order onto the carry-out conveyor.